Poromon and a Bag of Chips
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: like the titles says! ^_^ it's an RPG excerpt lol enjoy!


*sigh* yea, an excerpt from a Digimon RPG I'm in ^^; This is one is another.... basically comedy excerpt. ^_^ Instead of Brooke, Davis, Meekamon and Veemon, it's Yolei, Poromon, and Adam.  
  
Adam..... well? I can't really explain what he looks like since I don't even know myself! Sorry Adam! ^^; Anyway, the scene is going to take place after Yolei gets thrown out of a portal. In the RPG, she was dragged into an alternate universe and was brought back. But instead of the digiworld, it's her own room.   
  
Now, on with the RPG Adam and I did! LOL ^^; (in the RPG, for the original 02 characters, I play Yolei, Poromon, Davis, Veemon, TK and Patamon... ^^;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIIIIIS IS NOTTTTTTT FUNNY!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Came a voice as it spun around into a multicolored vortex.   
  
~Real world~ (NOT THE TV SHOW! LOL ^^;)  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" *ooof!* Yolei landed onto her head with a loud scream that made everyone in her apartment room alarmed. Seconds later, Yolei's two sisters and one brother came rushing into the hall.   
  
"Seems our little sister has been having nightmares... don't you think?" Said her older brother. (forgot the names, don't mind me)  
  
"DUh!" Said another voice.  
  
"OHHH SHUT UP!" Yolei yelled as she threw a fairly large feather pillow at them. Fourtunately it hit the three siblings square in the face as it gave Yolei the time to slam the door shut and lock it.   
  
"Wheew! Now... how the heck did I get back here? And where's.... POROMON!" Yolei said in a sharp whisper. "Where is that little pink bird like digimon!?"  
  
"Here I am!" A muffled voice said as it kinda hopped out of Yolei's back with a big riceball in its mouth.  
  
Yolei sweat dropped as she saw her digimon stuffing it's face. "Well, it's definately good to be back... Now, what should I do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dante slowly got up from his bed, looking down at the small digimon curled at his feet. Dante wondered if it had all been a drem, then he remembered the mark on Yoshomon's face and then the scene of carnage he'd seen when DarkAzurimon had killed that other digimon. Dante quickly got out of his bed and threw on some clothes, being quiet not to wake Yoshomon and then quickly left his room. He walked out before his parents saw him and walked down the stairs to the street and began walking, nowhere in particular. He stopped suddenly, "Maybe Yolie could help me!" He then quickly ran to find the nearest phonebook. When he got there realized he didn't know her last name. He sighed and walked into the food store he had used the phone near. (OOC: It's Yolie's parent's store by the way)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei, having to work at her parent's convenience store that day, was busy packing away some of the supplies. Only when she came out of the storage room had she noticed someone's familiar face. "Dante?" She asked with a slight quirk.  
  
Dante looked up, the sandwich he'd just bought held in his mouth, "Yowleef?" He took the sandwich out of his mouth, "Yolei? You work here? Well this is unexpected! I was just trying to get a hold of you!"  
  
Yolei laughed. "Now what a surprise huh? So how have things been going?" She asked as she started to sweep and clean up the store.   
  
Dante rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Well, things haven't been to good...after you um...well, *left* the um...," Dante looked to see no one was around, "the digital world things took a slight turn for the worse for me and Yoshomon. That egg I found, well, it turned him into a...a real monster...I don't know what to do, so I decided to talk to some about it..."   
  
"Me? get back?" She asked slowly. "ehhh... uh... um... errr... ahh... It's... kinda a long story... eheh.. hehehe" she said as she placed her hand behind her head and started sweat dropping.   
  
Behind her on top of the counter, the sound of a high pitched squeak came to Yolei's ears.  
  
"Yolei! HOW DO YOU OPEN THESE THINGS!?!?!?!" Poromon trilled. "Mmpp.." he breathed as he tried to ripped the bag of chips open. "MMMP!" He tried harder. "COMMON OPEN YOU STUPID THINGY!" Poromon squeaked as he tried to open the bag one more time. "MMMMPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The bag ripped open and the contents of the bag spilled onto the floor."AHHHH!!!!!!!!" Poromon yelled as he fell onto the floor and landed with a small "oof!"   
  
Yolei couldn't really help herself but had to laugh at the sight. Everything Poromon had recently done and the fact that he was now on the floor with a blanket of chips surrounding him and the bag ontop of his head as some sort of headgear.   
  
"WAHAHHAHA!" She laughed as she fell down to the floor clutching her stomach.   
  
"I don't see what's so funny Yolei!" He squeaked as he then grabbed another bag of chips and started opening it. This time the little digimon was ontop of the bag and started to opened the bag that way with his beak at the seam."mmp... MMP.. MMP!!!! MMMMPP AHHHHH!!!" he yelled again as this time he flew backwards and ended up smaking Yolei on the head.   
  
Yolei who hadn't noticed Poromon's sudden... accident? was hit in the head and fell down with two fairly large swirly eyes. "Oooy..."   
  
Dante nodded, "I understand..." Dante slowly began to grin as he wathed Poromon struggling to open the bag of chips. His grin began to change into a chuckle as the chips spilled on the ground, and soon Dante was on the floor too, laughing so hard tears were coming out. Dante slowly regained control and went over to Yolei, helping her up,   
still laughing slightly, "You ok Yolei?"  
  
Yolei's eyes went swirly again. "Wahh?" She hobbled around the room. "Wha??? did you say something? mom? dad? is that you? oooooo......................................" Yolei then fell back down the swirlies still in her eyes.   
  
Dante sighed, still smiling and helped the still dizzy Yolei up again and looked for somewhere to sit her down, "No, i'm not mom or dad, it's me, Dante remember? You took a little and rather comical fall a minute ago, thanks to Poyomon." Dante chuckled thinking about it. He finally took her into the back room and sat her on the first seat he could find, he then held up two fingers infront of her, "Yolei, how many fingers do you see?"  
  
Yolei was still a little dizzy and when Adam asked how many fingers he was holding up, Yolei began to see double. "four??" she said as she swayed back and forth.   
  
He grinned and put his hand down, "Close enough. So maybe we should wait back here for a minute till you're better."  
  
Yolei shook her head. "NAhh.."  
  
"Aw common Yolei!" Poromon squeaked. He was trying to open another bag of chips. (MORE!? lol)   
  
"Let's stay hear a bit!" Poromon then trying to yank the bag of chips open again.   
  
"mppp!" He lost grip and spun around with the bag inbetween his beak. He tried a second time.   
  
"mpppppppppppppppppppp!" He lost grip again and spun around. A third time! Putting the tip of the bag underneath a stack of crates, Poromon started trying to rip open the bag again. "Mpp..." Nothing. "Mppppp!" nothing... "MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He pulled and ripped the bag open which ended up flying into the air. The crates were beginning to shake as they all fell down. A big crash was heard. As the smoke cleared a dusty and panicy Poromon stepped out from the debris. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!! YOLEI!!!!!!!! hELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH! ICAN'TSEEICAN'TSEEICAN'TSEEEE!!!!!" Poromon yelled. "Ooo..... something tastes like barbeque..... mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........" Little did the digimon know, the bag of chips that is dawned opon his head and covered his eyes as well.   
  
Dante shook his head, controlling his laughter, and looked to Yolei after Poromon's little display, "You'd think she'd realize that opening those chips isn't the best idea..."   
  
Poromon started bopping up and down. Honestly, you could almost mistake him for a mad Jigglypuff ^.^; "HM!!!!! You you!" He started bopping on Dante's head. "DON'TMAKEFUNOFME!I'MHUNGRY!" He started bopping even harder on Dante's head. Then something caught his eye, "Food?" he jumped down to the floor. Bouncing around, Poromon began to look for what he mistook for food...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it... ^^; Hopefully no one is completely horrified by this... I just felt like posting this on Fanfiction.net... ^_^   
  
peace!  
~Hitomi~  
  



End file.
